Kravitz
Kravitz is a bounty hunter working for The Raven Queen (not to be confused with The Raven). Kravitz is presumed to reside within the Astral Plane. He speaks with a Cockney accent, but only when he's working. Bounty Hunter Known Roles Kravitz's job is to track down and return souls who did not check in to The Astral Plane. He reforms them in The Eternal Stockade until they have accepted their deaths and can move on to the next stage of death. It is likely The Eternal Stockade is made of Godstone and is much like Shadar-kai or Sorrowborn fortresses. Aspect Due to Kravitz's physical description and job, it is possible that he is one of the two material aspects of The Raven Queen.Obsidian Portal's Raven Queen Overview This would mean he both is and is not The Raven Queen herself. Aspects can have different personalities and powers from the gods, but are ultimately considered just another face of the gods they represent.Wikipedia Article on D&D Aspects Appearance As described in Episode 38 - The Crystal Kingdom Chapter Ten, Kravitz has two known forms. His first form takes that of a strikingly handsome dark haired man wearing a fancy suit that is covered by a long black, flowing cowled robe. His second known form sheds the human aspect and becomes skeletal with glowing red eyes. History Early Life Not much has been revealed about Kravitz beyond what he told Taako in episode 50: Kravitz: I was given a pretty difficult choice when I was faced with the career of being a bounty hunter for the goddess of death. I didn't grow up wanting to be that, of course. Taako: Who does? Kravitz: No. I wanted to be a conductor. But unfortunately, you know, just... life finds a way... or death, I guess, the goddess of death. Taako: In this case specifically, yeah, death. Lunar Interlude IV As of Episode 50, Kravitz is a love interest for Taako; the two of them go on a date of sorts, and talk about seeing each other again. The Suffering Game In Episode 56, Kravitz is seen being drowned by a thick tar-like liquid in the Astral Plane. Lunar Interlude V Fortunately, as of Episode 58, it has been shown that Kravitz has freed himself from the tar-like liquid. Unfortunately, he is still trapped in the Astral Plane unable to communicate with The Raven Queen or the boys. Story And Song In Episode 67, it is mentioned that Kravitz makes a deal with an unknown entity, presumably to escape the Astral Plane. In Episode 68, Kravitz reunites with Taako, they kiss, and then declare their love for each other. Kravitz is introduced to Lup and Barry, but quickly transforms to his skeletal form and flies off to help defeat The Hunger. Featured Episodes Fan Art Kravitz by Chaoticcomposition.png|Kravitz by Chaoticcomposition. Kravitz by The Pigeon Queen.png|Kravitz by The Pigeon Queen. Kravitz by Tessdoodles.jpg|Kravitz by Tessdoodles. Kravitz by Kollapsar.png|Kravitz by Kollapsar. Kravitz by Terror-in-the-dream.jpg|Kravitz by Terror-in-the-dream. Kravitz and Taako by Elf-Eared.png|Kravitz (and Taako) by Elf-Eared. Kravitz by Spacecadetmaya.jpg|Kravitz by Spacecadetmaya. Kravitz by Tuherrus.png|Kravitz by Tuherrus. Taakitz by Projectnelm.jpg|Kravitz (and Taako) by Projectnelm. Kravitz by Earthprincewu.png|Kravitz by Earthprincewu. Trivia * Kravitz wanted to be a conductorOrchestra conductor, as specified by Griffin. before he became a bounty hunter for The Raven Queen. * During his Crystal Kingdom appearances, Kravitz changes accents: "I’ve got to switch between different accents to trick my prey! That’s not true. It’s just a fun little character trait I’ve got... I can also do a bunch of fun Michael Winslow-style sound effects." * His hands are very cold. ** However, at Carey's and Killian's wedding in episode 69, his hands are described as warm, possibly because of his heart beating again from his love for Taako, warming his body. Either that or he might have stuck his hands in the sauce@matchpointdown on twitter.. * Kravitz was named after twitter user @mackravitz *Fans have speculated that Kravitz could be Edward's and Lydia's brother and that Keetz is simply a shortened form of his name. This theory can be backed up by the fact that in the second The The Adventure Zone Zone, Griffin revealed that during the finale of The Suffering Game, Magnus was originally supposed to end up in the astral plane and have a side adventure that involved Kravitz. However, whether this truly means that Kravitz is connected to Edward and Lydia remains to be seen. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Crystal Kingdom Category:Lunar Interlude Category:The Suffering Game